fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Royal Army
Dethrone is actually a word. i have looked it up. maybe not from your country but it is in mine. and i wanted someone to fix it up. thats why i put message there. thanks for fixing it up and adding headings. how do u do that? --AwesomeGordo 12:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Just at the bottom of the page, there will be a link saying edit page, click that and start editing, if you want to start a new a section on the same page, at the top left corner where it says what handwriting to use, use heading 2. do not signiture work on article pages, only on talk pages and meassages. to link a page highlight the word and click the link button on the toolbar, if the page you wish to link to already exists, it will automatically link to that page, if the page you link to does not exist you click on the link to create a new page and edit that one how you please. then click save page, or preview it first. plus,, dont leave messages on article pages! =] sorry about the dethrone thing, it just sounded wierd, so I changed it to make the page a bit more neater, no offence ment at all. =] dont hesitate to message me for help, plus if you want any really good tips and info just message Enodoc, he is one of the main editors on a few wikis. :That's me, here to help! If you want article editing tips though you can look in ' ' or the tutorial on Community Central. Also, I have replaced and wiktionary-linked dethrone, as it fits better gramatically. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It sounds sooo Sloppy! lolKing Ratcliffe 19:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Would you not go to war? honestly. even if i was good id go to war. its such a temptation that i could not ignore. its reasonably possible that there is another way to deal with Aurora. like diplomatically or something --AwesomeGordo 06:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the war with Aurora is inevitable, but maybe a war with Samarkan can be dealt with another way? That my oppinion at least. That way everyone get's a chance at war, but at the same time they get to make a huge good/evil decision. Dellcath 07:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Samarkand isnt in Fable III, its only Aurora --AwesomeGordo 07:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd go to war with aurora, diplomancy is boring. Agow95 10:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Conscription I hope we get to force people into the army, it would be great to send my soldiers around and drag able-bodied men and women from their houses to make them join the military. Agow95 15:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Ingame pic Hi i am just wandering if any one or knows of a ingame pic of the guard to put in this artical thank you.Starship troopers 21:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) starship troopers